Pantaskah Aku Mencintaimu?
by Yupina Hikari
Summary: Karena mendengar omongan dua orang, Naruto merasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hidup seorang Hinata. Naruto menyerah? Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Hinata?


**Pantaskah Aku Untukmu?**

**Summary : Karena mendengar omongan dua orang, Naruto merasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hidup seorang Hinata. Naruto menyerah? Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Hinata?**

**Warning : bagi Naruto hater, kalian sudah melihat nama tokoh utama di fict ini. Jadi, harap mundur teratur, karena anda hanya akan mempermalukan diri anda dengan memperlihatkan kemahatololan dan kemahabegoan anda dengan tetap membaca fict ini... salam damai, Yupina.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kedai ramen Ichiraku hari ini rupanya tidak sesepi seperti biasanya. Ramai sekali. Tidak ada satupun kursi yang bisa ia tempati, dan perutnya terlalu protes untuk menunggu seseorang selesai. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia meninggalkan tempat makan favoritnya tersebut dan menuju ke arah kedai dango yang dekat dengan kedai Ichiraku. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan hanya sekedar untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Siang, Naruto." Sapa Anko yang tengah bersantai menikmati satu per satu tusuk dango yang telah ia pesan. Tiada hari di kedai tersebut tanpa kehadiran seorang Anko.

'Dango freak,' pikir Naruto sambil membalas sapaan Kunoichi tersebut. Ia menyebut orang lain seorang freak tanpa menyadari dirinya adalah juga seorang freak. Ramen freak, tepatnya.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk membelakangi dua orang perempuan yang tengah asyik berbincang-bincang. Saking asyiknya, mereka tak menyadari kehadiran seorang Naruto yang dikenal 'cukup' berisik. Kau tahu maksudku.

Ia melambaikan tangan ke salah seorang pelayan, seorang gadis muda berwajah cukup manis. "Aku pesan satu porsi dango dan teh hijau." Katanya sambil tersenyum, membuat muka pelayan tersebut sedikit memerah.

Gadis tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian, bergegas ia menuju dapur.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, ia menyibukkan diri dengan pikirannya. Mengingat kembali jalan hidupnya. Dari seorang murid akademi ninja yang paling buruk hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Dari orang yang tidak dicintai oleh seorangpun, menjadi sosok yang di kagumi banyak orang. Walaupun tidak semua orang. Dan terlebih, cinta tulus dari...

"Hinata?"

Pikirannya terusik oleh perbincangan dua orang yang rupanya masih asyik dengan bahan diskusi mereka. pembicaraan yang tadi tanpa sengaja ia dengar menyangkut dirinya dan...

"Iya, Hinata Hyuuga. Bingung juga memikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis secantik dan sebaik dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada Jinchuriki Kyuubi tersebut?"

"Benar sekali!" jawab temannya tersebut dengan sangat antusias. "Masa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pecundang seperti dia."

Satu retakan kecil bukanlah masalah.

"Jelek."

Ada yang punya kaca? Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bercermin sekarang.

"Bodoh. Tolol. Idiot."

Perlukah tes IQ? Ia rasa tidak. Ia mengibarkan bendera putih terlebih dulu.

"Orang gagal."

Saat akademi.

"Sok eksis."

Itukah nama lain dari hyperaktif?

"Tidak punya malu."

Rasanya ia punya, hanya saja sedang dipinjam Sasuke yang sedang malu-maluin Uchiha. Tak cukup satu malu bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sampah."

Pantaskah ia menjadi penghuni TPA?

Kini, retakan kecil tersebut, setelah dihantam godam lidah berkali-kali dari dua orang yang berasal dari negeri antah berantah tersebut, menyebar kemana-mana. Satu hantaman lagi, maka...

"dan jujur saja, ia lebih pantas jadi anjingnya Sakura daripada bersanding dengan Hinata."

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Pesanan anda telah siap, maaf menunggu lama," ucap pelayan yang tiba dengan membawa nampan. Namun ia tak mendapati lagi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Hanya beberapa keping uang yang berada di atas meja yang tertinggal darinya.

Anko, yang 'tanpa sengaja' mendengar percakapan tersebut, merasa perlu bertindak. Segera ia mengambil BB Bold miliknya dan segera mengirim pesan kepada Hinata melalui BBM.

Salahkah jika para ninja mengikuti perkembangan jaman?

* * *

Melihat matahari tenggelam di tempat favorit kita memang sesuatu yang indah dan menenangkan hati. Namun beda cerita kalau sedang galau. Begitu juga seorang Naruto. Ia juga seorang manusia, bukan dewa yang tentu saja bisa mengalami sesuatu yang disebut galau.

"Apakah aku pantas ia cintai?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Hinata gadis yang baik. Ia juga cantik, yang pastinya turunan dari ibunya. Karena ayahnya tidak termasuk dalam golongan estetika keindahan." Hati-hati bicara Naruto, dinding pun punya kuping sekarang. Apalagi ada yang namanya kamera CCTV.

"sedangkan aku..." dan iapun teringat kata-kata dua perempuan antah berantah tadi. Bunyi sesuatu pecah terdengar sekali lagi dari dalam dirinya. Perlahan ia menghela napas. "Memang tak pantas untuk dicintai."

"Siapa yang bilang kau tak pantas untuk dicintai?"

"Mereka."

"kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung kepada orang yang mencintaimu, pantas atau tidak kau untuk ia cintai."

"Tapi, kata mereka..."

"Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti mereka. tak akan pernah, Naruto kun."

"Memangnya kau sia..." ia berbalik, namun tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang seakan menggantung di ujung cakrawala.

Bibirnya mengucap satu nama. Nama yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semakin sering terdengar di benaknya.

"Hinata."

Gadis, tidak, wanita itu berdiri di sana, menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyanya dengan menolehkan wajah ke arah lain. Tak sanggup ia beradu pandang dengannya. Apakah ia tertular sifat pemalu Hinata? Mungkin.

"Tak bolehkah aku mengkhawatirkan pacarku sendiri?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Mendengarnya berkata begitu, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Kau terlalu cantik, Hinata. Dan aku..." kata itu seperti bola duri yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "...jelek."

"Cinta tak memandang wajah Naruto kun. Dan untuk kau tahu, walaupun seluruh orang di dunia menyebut kau jelek, kau tetap yang paling tampan di mataku."

Pipi pemuda itu sedikit bersemu merah. Ia memalingkan badan.

"Bodoh, tolol, dan idiot."

"Maka aku rela menjadi lebih bodoh, lebih tolol, dan lebih idiot untuk dapat mencintaimu."

"Orang gagal."

"Kegagalan adalah awal dari sebuah kesuksesan. Tak selamanya kita bisa langsung berhasil dalam hidup Naruto kun, kita kadang gagal, namun dari sana kita belajar untuk lebih kuat. Kaulah yang mengajarkan aku hal itu. Hal itulah yang membuatku mengagumimu. Dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau sekarang jauh dari kata gagal naruto kun."

"Apakah aku pantas untukmu?"

Hinata berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi Naruto kun." Isaknya. "Jangan pernah. Apa kau tidak mempercayai aku?"

Pertanyaan ini menghantam dirinya dengan telak. Sebuah kesalahan besar yang baru ia sadari sekarang. Kenyataan yang tak terelakkan. Wanita yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini nyata. Perasaannya pun nyata. Mengapa ia melupakan hal itu?

Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata, membalik badannya, dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. "Maafkan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil sebelah tangannya membelai pelan rambut panjang wanita itu.

Setelah puas membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut, Hinata mendongak, mendapati wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tatapan itu, membuatnya pikirannya seolah gila. Dengan bertumpu pada ujung jari kakinya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak antara wajah mereka. hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah mereka. kedua bibir itupun menyatu.

Matahari yang terus tenggelam di horison menjadi saksi bisu saat kedua tubuh itu berpelukan erat, menunjukkan saling perhatian mereka tanpa kata.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir atas Hinata terakhir kalinya. Memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sangat merah. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Cintaku."

* * *

The end

* * *

**Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Hanya sebuah cerita yang sedikit mengganjal hati. Mind to review? Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**

**add my facebook. search aja Yupina Hikari  
**


End file.
